After all those years
by Think Purple 54
Summary: They leave them alone for allot of time, and tell them to tell each others there feelings, will they do it? one shot hope you like it please review.


**A/N: This is short, but sweet I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own KND I wish I did but I don't... WHY WORLD? WHY? *runs aways crying***

**Read! Enjoy! Review! Check my other stories!oh and one last thing reviewing makes people happy so NEVER leave a story without reviewing, so please review my fic, review my other fics,and most of all ENJOY!**  
>_<p>

"Look, you two are going to be alone for at least three hours, you must tell her, if you didn't now you never will, so just go do it" The boy with the black sunglasses shaked me.

"I will try, Crud it's not that easy you know" I said angrily with an Aussie accent.

"Well you must do it me and hoagie are tiered of seeing you two with no progress, while we are both already dating Abby and Rachel"

"I will try okay, but no cruddy promises"

"Wally, it will be good, be confident I am sure she loves you as well" The boy with the yellow googeles came in the room trying to calm me down.

"I am not so sure about that"

"Well you should be, you guys are so obvious now you better work this out before we come back okay" Nigel assured me.

"You will have much time, and we will try to give you as much time as we could" Hoagie said patting on my back.

I nodded at them.

"So after you guys go buy all the things you need, what will you do?" I asked my friends.

"We are going on a double date" hoagie said simply.

"We would make it tripele if you and kuki were dating" Nigel smirked.

"I told you I will tell her tonight" I said angrily at him.

"Do you have a plan?" Hoagie asked me.

"Ya, I just hope it works"

"Ok guys we are ready" said Rachel and Abby in unison as they came down stairs, and Kuki came from behind them but didn't say anything just smilled as she wasn't going anywhere.

"Ok lets go" said Nigel grabbing his Jacket.

"We'll see you later guys" said Rachel waving at Wally and Kuki

"And remember what Abby told you girl" Said Abby looking at Kuki giving her the look of "you better do it"

"I will don't worry, Have fun" she waved

As Nigel, Hoagie, Rachel, Abby got out of the tree house and left Kuki and Wally alone, The blonde Aussie looked at kuki "Want to get beaten in video games sanban?" he chalenged her.

"You are on beatles" she replied back.  
>_<p>

After they finnished playing video games, with Kuki beating wally everytime they were finally done, Wally wanted to tell her how he felt towards her, he really did, and Nigel and hoagie wouldn't take it easy if he didn't, and of course it was the same thing with Kuki she wanted to tell him how she felt towards him, and also Abby and Rachel won't be happy about it at all, but before she could say anything Wally started to talk.

"Kuki I want to ask you some thing?"

"Sure, ask away" she replied a little nervously.

"Umm, what will you do if I punch you?"

"Excuse me?" she raised one eyebrow up looking wierdly at him.

"Just tell me what will you do, but please don't say you will cry"

"I wasn't planning to say that"

"Ok, great now answer"

"That's easy I wil punch you back"

"What if I slapped you?" he said turning his face to her.

"I wil slap you back" she raised her eyebrow even more.

he fully turned to face her and said "What if I love you?"

She blushed allot, and he of course he did too as well, but there was silenece... before Kuki broke it and moved closer to wally making a very heavy eye contact and said "I will just do this..." she leaned closer and crashed her lips to his, he was shocked but got along with it, he placed a hand on her back and one on her neck and she did the same, they have been waiting for this moment for too long amd it finally happend, after finally pulling away she said:

"I love you Wally, I always did"

"I love you too Kuki, from the first time I saw you"

she smilled and blushed more, and of course he was too, then there was silence again.

"So now what?"

"Now I ask you to be my girlfriend"

She smilled and gave him a quick kiss on lips.

"I will take that as a yes" he smilled

she giggeled a little.

"Then I tell you that I always loved you kuki but never got the chance to tell you" he blushed more.

"I always felt the same, we should have done this before"

"Ya, I know"

"Well it's not too late, and we can start now if you want!" She said cheerly.

"Ok I understant the part of (It's not too late) but the other part I don't"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up "Come'on lets go on OUR first date"

He smilled "Well what are we waiting for lets go"

She smilled more and gave him a quick peck on cheek as she grabbed her jacket, he smilled more, and they left the tree house for their first date,

_After all these years from waiting it finally happend, why couldn't it happen sooner_? Both of them were wondering about that.  
>_<p>

**A/N: Ya Ya I know it's sappy and it's short and it's too sweet, but what could I do I was bored, and I was liking pages on facebook when I found something and I thought it would be nice as a fic so I just wrote this because I was bored too, so any way hope you enjoyed and please please review.!**


End file.
